Dirty Dancing Card Series: Heart
by Kiinari
Summary: Ami's death caused a huge impact on the Hinamori's family, causing the household to go through a major emotional turmoil. Things weren't how it used to be. Where's Nadeshiko? Yaya? Kukai? Or even Tadase? -Amuto-
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Dancing Card Series: Heart**

- + -  
_**H e a r t ;  
** As one knows, most problems in life are caused by it. _

Prologue

"Get lost!"

The green glass beer bottle had shattered once it touched the cemented ground.

She closed her eyes and shielded her body with her arms from the incoming pain. Tiny fragmented pieces of glass cut through her skin, some were so sharp that it imbedded itself into the flesh of the young adult. She bit her bruised lips to prevent more sounds that will reveal her weakness. Tears welled up in her liquid golden eyes. Amu curled up at the corner of the room trembling as she covered her ears as more insults were hurled towards her direction.

"That's right! Be scared! You useless bum that caused Ami's death."

She didn't deserve any of this. She wanted to retaliate. The after so many years of abuse had finally broken her once high spirited soul. She heard a thud and knew her mother had fallen asleep. Slowly, she dragged her body towards the door. She fiddled around with the keys that she stole when her parents were not around. Or actually, when her mother wasn't around. It clicked.

She mustered all her energy and ran out of the house, as far from it as possible. Freedom at last.

- + -

Lights flashed everywhere in the nightclub. The usual late night party never stops till day break. It was definitely a worthy business to invest on.

"Another bottle of beer, make it quickly."

He tapped his feet to the beat of the music.

"Ha ha, you are such a lousy drinker. Two cups only?!"

Ikuto sensed another fight was about to happen and made his way to the drunken group.

"Why you!"

The bald head person moved to hit the other with the beer bottle but was stop swiftly by a hand. He turned his attention to the one who stopped him and glared angrily.

"You want a fight eh?"

Ikuto looked at him expressionlessly.

"There will be no fighting in the premises."

The guy snorted and scoffed at him.

"And who do you think you are, kid?"

He smirked.

"The owner."

- + -

Amu dragged herself towards the familiar park bench, panting. How had it all turned out this way?

Where's Nadeshiko?

Yaya?

Kukai?

Or even Tadase?

Perhaps if there was even a tiny chance, Ikuto?

She shook herself at the last thought. Why Ikuto? Maybe because she was so lonely, anyone's company would be welcomed. She nodded inwardly at the explanation. So many questions so little answers. She knew Nadeshiko went overseas but what about the others? Her Shugo Charas disappeared soon after her nightmare started. They used to try to comfort her for a while but she became so depressed that they nearly turned into X eggs themselves.

If only she had taken care of Ami better.

Things wouldn't be like this.

She dozed off to sleep soon after.

- + -

He trod through the various streets. Like a stray cat. Walking like this always calms him down after a fight. It was, relaxing to say the least. He turned again upon reaching another junction and headed towards the park at night.

Now only if he had brought his violin along…

He was taken aback when he saw a small figure lying hunched on the bench he used to sit on.

He bent down to take a look.

"Amu!?"

- + -

It is difficult to sleep when you know someone is looking at you. And she was positive someone was staring at her. She opened her tired eyes and was about to tell off the person when she felt a familiar air around the person. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. Blue hair, dark azure eyes…

It can't be can it?

"Ikuto?"

* * *

_Right the first of the card series. 3  
It will go by this order:  
- Heart  
- Clover  
- Diamond  
- Spade_

_I will explain in due course. Heart represents Amu and her problems. :3  
Review!_

_Luna_

_A/n: Amu is 21 and Ikuto is 6 years older. I suppose. I think. I didn't want to check their ages._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dirty Dancing Card Series: Heart**

- + -  
_**H e a r t ;**__  
__As one knows, most problems in life are caused by it.  
_

Chapter 1: Sudden Appearance

Amu was too stunned to speak. Her wish came true? Or was it just a dream?

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home? A kid shouldn't wander around at night."

She gritted her teeth. It was him alright.

"I'm an adult!"

Ikuto smirked, enjoying the frustrated look and actions that he had caused by just one simple sentence. How cute. He decided to take a good look at her. She had definitely grown. In certain areas especially . Yet there was something that was constantly nagging him. Why was she injured?

Amu caught him looking at her wounds. She looked at herself and grimaced inwardly. How am I supposed to explain this?

"It's nothing. I, uh, I accidentally drop a glass cup. I have to go home now. Bye."

She muttered hurriedly. She got up and was about to leave when something gripped her wrist.

"You should treat those immediately,"

Amu looked at him awkwardly. Since when did he care about her welfare? She hesitated before allowing him to drag her to where ever he was bringing her.

No one could ever believe such lie. The way she stuttered and fidgeted her hands had to account for something. But for now, he wouldn't poke into her business.

- + -

"Itai!"

She flinched as another glass chip was pulled out from her flesh. Ikuto stood at the outside of the room hearing her wince as each shard was removed. What exactly could have caused that? Or more importantly, who? Just then, a mummy came out off the room. Scratch that. It's Amu. Was it that bad…? He shook his head slightly amused. A pair of golden eyes pierces through him from a distance when he let out a small chuckle.

He paid for the medical bills, seeing that she doesn't seem to be carrying any money around.

"Come."

"Are you bringing me back to my house?"

The fear that flashed through her eyes when she said that made him think twice as to whether he should bring her back home. It looks as if she was rather reluctant, scared to go back.

"Unless you want to stay at mine."

He said, meaning it as a joke although his mind roamed into a region of unwanted thoughts which he immediately snapped out from.

"I wouldn't mind."

A tiny voice replied.

He doubled over.

"What…?"

- + -

She marveled at the size of the house. It wasn't like a mansion but it was still huge compared to most people houses. Well, it helps to have a famous idol as a sister. She went around the house exploring every nook and cranny.

"Don't mess up the place."

A miniature size Ikuto with cat features woke up from the din.

"What's happening nya?"

Yoru saw a flurry of pink traveling throughout the place and Ikuto standing in the midst of it all.

"Ikuto! Who's that nya?"

"Amu."

She stopped immediately, nearly falling as a result.

"Ah-hem, this does not mean anything. I, erm just never see a house this big before."

Ikuto cracked a small smile. She was finally getting back to her usual character.

"Don't go into my room, perverted kid!"

- + -

For once she felt happiness for such long time. She collapsed on the bed sighing contentedly. That is until the oversized cat decided he wanted to pop her bubble.

"Amu."

He drawled out her name on purpose, to see her blush. Her face reddens immediately. He grinned. Yoru came zipping in looking around curiously.

"Where are your Shugo Charas nya?"

At that, her face fell.

"They…disappeared."

"Disappeared nya? How?"

Amu wrapped her arms around herself in a protective way. She didn't want to say it. She couldn't. She buried her head in between her knees.

"Can you leave me alone for a moment?"

Both left her silently for the moment.

- + -

"I wonder what happened nya."

Ikuto looked at Yoru and nodded at him before ruffling his hair absentmindedly. She had vanished for 8 years and suddenly she came tumbling back into his life. Where had she been? She had even moved houses the last time he checked. No one knew where she went. Not even the ex-guardians. He himself had taken a major emotional blow when he found out she had been missing.

And apparently she doesn't seem to be willing to divulge anything to him soon.

Then again, mopping around doesn't help.

"Hey Amu, let me take you to my workplace."

He offered when she finally calmed down and was willing to talk.

"Eh? Your workplace? Does your boss allow that?"

She asked, cocking her head towards her right innocently.

"Of course."

He smirked.

"But we will have to go there at night."

"Eh? Why?"

* * *

Chapter 1!  
Wow. I'm updating rather fast. I usually do it once per week.  
Do review!

- + -

_Teaser for Chapter 2:_

_"Like what you see Amu? Want to try?"_

_Ikuto crept behind her and asked, lowering his pitch into a seductive manner._

_"Ikuto!"_

_She blushed and she retorted immediately._

_"Of…of course not!"_

_"Even if your partner was me?"_

- + -

Muhahaha! I'm evil aren't I, for cutting it up like that.

Till then,  
Luna


	3. Chapter 3

**Dirty Dancing Card Series: Heart**

- + -  
_**H e a r t** ;__**  
**__As one knows, most problems in life are caused by it.  
_

Chapter 2: An invitation

"Why must it be at night?"

"You will see."

- + -

She grimaced. So this was what he meant. The music which was blasted to its full power made her want to cover her ears and the randomly flashes of light were disturbing her eyes.

"Ikuto, you work here?!"

Amu practically had to scream over the music to be heard.

"Yes!"

A few guys went up to Ikuto and started talking about some business transactions. She felt left out and decided to just sit around. Maybe she should take the advantage the fact she had just turned adult and try some alcoholic drink. A shot of vodka? Beer? Or a cup of fine wine? Amu yawned. It sounded tempting but she would pass for the time being. She wasn't ready to get drunk just yet. So here's where he works. She yawned once more and glanced around, looking for something to pass her time. Her gaze traveled from sleazy old man taking big gulps of beer to slinky dressed woman eyeing the guys at the dance floor.

Which made her heart stop beating for a moment.

How do these people dance?! It was simply…revolting. The way the females rub their sweaty, barely clad bodies on their partners and how the males did the same thing as well just horrifies her. Didn't these people have any decencies? Don't they feel any shame?

"Like what you see Amu? Want to try?"

Ikuto crept behind her and asked, lowering his pitch into a seductive manner.

"Ikuto!"

She blushed and she retorted immediately.

"Of…of course not!"

"Even if your partner was me?"

"No!"

The last sentence made her face flushed into a delicate pink. She didn't want Ikuto's perverted hands roaming to any part of her virgin body. Definitely not!

"I'm hurt."

With that, Ikuto went to the dance floor.

"Maybe after watching me would change your mind."

He winked at her before leaping up on stage. If Amu's face could get any more red she would have become a strawberry.

"Hello everyone, today's performance will be slightly different from the usual since I will invite one special lady to dance with me as my partner for the day is not around."

A massive squealing and screaming had caused such racket that several guards are needed to put the women in place. Amu was astounded pandemonium produced by a single sentence. So he is that popular around these parts? The possibility of him choosing her seemed out of the question. There were better and more gorgeous looking women out there than her. Yet why does his eyes lingered on hers?

"Will that attractive woman with vivid pink hair please come on stage?"

All heads swiveled around to look at her. There were some who glowered at her while some who encouraged her to go up. Amu stood there rigid in shock.

"I…I am not good in dancing."

"We can always guide you along."

Ikuto grinned. She was put in a spot. Now to see how she wriggles out of this situation. A chorus of agreements swept through the crowd.

"I'm…I'm not feeling very well will someone take my place?"

The mob booed at her before cheering on another person who was willing to accept. Amu was long forgotten soon after by the masses when the dance began. Everyone settled down instantly when a slow, soft melody played at the background, giving the place a warm but alluring feeling. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation as the couple took the first step. A ghostly touch, a playful caress draws the distant couple part slowly but surely together. It almost looked as though they were past lovers. A dip, a dive and a look filled with lust sent from the lady to Ikuto sent Amu into a burning rage of fury.

How dare that woman lust after him! He belonged to her! Wait. Since when did Ikuto belong to her? And besides a male should be the one to feel this emotions not a female. No that's not the point. The point is that wretched, big-busted woman was stealing her man right in front of her very eyes! Argh! That was definitely out of point. Since when did she develop feelings for that despicable lady charmer?!

While debating within her inner self, the dance had come to an end. The roaring applause had been a tell-tale sign.

"Jealous?"

Amu blushed once more as she felt the warm breath blow into her sensitive ear.

"No! It's not that!"

He chuckled. She was adorable.

"Come on, don't be a spoilsport. Unless you want to remain a kid and watch adults play…"

Her face twisted in annoyance.

"Fine! You will take back your words."

With that, she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

Ah...so chapter 2 is up.  
Unfortuantely, it's rather short.  
Chapter 3 will explain some things and hopefully give you an insight on what's going to happen.

Review! It does the author good. :3

Luna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dirty Dancing Card Series: Heart**

- + -  
_**H e a r t** ;__**  
**__As one knows, most problems in life are caused by it.  
_

Chapter 3: Depression

Amu laid on her back replaying the earlier scene which had occurred the night before in her mind.

- + -

"One, two, three."

She could hear Ikuto's deep voice counting the beats to her as she tried to mimic his actions. The way he move his body, the sleekness was really something to marvel at.

"No, not like this."

He placed his right hand on her waist while the left was coaching her, pushing her hips when necessary. Amu flushed at the contact. She could only try not to lose her calm composure as he taught her.

"Correct."

Another rub. A dip. A twist.

Ikuto, confident she was doing better decided to take a step closer. Amu could only blush at the close intimate gesture.

The young adult felt she was going to drown in it all. The sounds, the sights, the touch especially. At the end of it all she was panting heavily. It was, surprisingly an enthralling experience. The dance was so intense that she didn't realized how close they were until the end of the entire dance.

"Enjoyed yourself?"

Ikuto asked, his lips curling into a smirk.

"But of course it could have been better if someone wasn't trying to step on my feet too much."

Amu could only shoot a tired glare at him.

"I told you I don't dance! Yes, I kind of enjoyed myself."

He smirked remained stuck on his well defined face.

"But I'm not going to dance with you again you perverted cat."

The malicious smirk on his face only grew wider.

"Oh really, I think your imagination is way too far ahead. I was only coaching you."

- + -

Amu couldn't help but blush at his words once more. She wasn't thinking dirty! If anything, she should be the one saying that instead.

"Are you awake yet?"

She immediately leaped from the bed.

"Of…of course! Who would be sleeping on such a fine day?"

"Unless you are daydreaming of me of course."

The door was open wide a jar. There stood Ikuto wearing a black long sleeved turtleneck with brown cargo pants along with his half-asleep Shugo Chara, Yoru.

"I...Ikuto!"

His gaze fell upon a half woken up Amu with her hair all messed up. How adorable. He had to keep his hormones in check to prevent himself from taking her there and then. He seriously needs to get laid soon.

"Shouldn't you be heading back home now?"

He muttered rather reluctantly. He knew she was supposed to get home soon. Yet again another thing puzzled him. Weren't her parents worried that she had not returned home?

"A…ah yes. I…should be going."

Amu lowered her head. She had forgotten that she was staying here because she was injured the day before. Yet today she was patched up well enough to head back home. But, she did not have a home. The home that she used to stay at was no longer inhabitable. She hesitated before getting up from the bed and walking to the doorstep with Ikuto tagging behind while staring intending at her.

"I thinking you should have your breakfast here before leaving."

Amu nodded her head at the sentence.

Hopefully, he could weasel some answers out of her during breakfast.

- + -

A dead silence hung in the air as they ate their breakfast. No one spoke. Not even the talkative Yoru did.

"Ah…erm…"

The clattering sounds of the utensils only contributed to the tense atmosphere.

"Amu. What happen the day before?"

She dropped her spoon and fork at the question. Hastily she stood up and picked them from the floor.

"Ah. You…you mean yesterday? We when to the nightclub remember? You-"

The chair was roughly pulled back and a pair of hands grabbed Amu by her shoulders.

"You know what I mean."

"Can we finish our breakfast first?"

- + -

The couple sat on the sofa which was big enough to accommodate three to four people.

"When Ami turned six, my parents received a letter from a prestigious elementary school that they wanted Ami. Needlessly to say, my parents were delighted and they started to prepare for her first day at school. Since the school was very far off from our home, we had to change houses. I didn't want to tell anyone about it as it was going to be another painful goodbye. Besides, I can always send a letter later on. "

Amu breathed in deeply and continued.

- + -

"Amu, do as a favor today, bring Ami to school."

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes. How many times to they need to repeat that? It's not like she was going to forget about it.

"Yes, I will."

"Thank you! Now off you both go!"

With that, Amu was pushed out to the streets with Ami. Amu sighed. It was still one hour too early!

"Onee-chan. I want to eat ice-cream."

She felt a hand tugging at her skirt.

"Ok, fine. But only for today, okay?"

"Yay!"

The little girl pranced around the older one as she went to buy to cones for both of them. Ami was told to sit at the other end of the road where there were benches. Amu was crossing the road to get Ami when it happened.

Amu had forgotten to check the road for cars.

Ami, although young for her age, tried to go in the middle of the road to push her sister aside. Amu managed to dodge the incoming car but Ami wasn't that fortunate.

- + -

"Soon after, Ami was sent to the hospital. She didn't die but was brain dead. The doctors had advised my parents to cut off the life line but they didn't want to kill their beloved daughter. They didn't blame me though. Even then, I had blamed myself."

Amu stopped at that very line. She didn't want to go on. She tried to control her tears but for some reason they won't stop. Ikuto was at lost. What was he supposed to do with a crying girl?! Awkwardly, he tried to give her a hug. She took up the offered embrace and buried her tear-streaked face into his soft wool turtleneck. Amu inhaled his scent. It had the distinctive smell of catnip and his body soap. His scent and heartbeat soon comforted the distraught girl.

"Carry on."

She nodded and continued with her tale.

"My parents started working very late at night. I knew they were trying to bury their emotions with work. I knew should have stopped them but I didn't. Their late hours of working finally took a toll on them. Dad got sick frequently, mom went out drinking with her divorced colleagues. Soon, they used up all their money and the machine which was supporting Ami had to be shut off. My parents slowly drift apart. Mom once even accused dad of cheating on her."

- + -

"Papa. What are you doing always out late at night?"

"Working."

A frail looking person with dull orange hair replied tiredly.

"Oh really."

"Of course! What are you trying to imply mama?!"

"Well, look at these photographs!"

"These are Photoshop edits!"

"What!"

Furiously, Amu's mother stormed out of the house.

She never did return for a few days.

- + -

"She often vented her anger at household items. But recently she started venting on me saying that household items had held no reaction. I had to get out of there to seek help. I needed money…I needed it to bring mom to a consultant for her depression. For Ami's funeral. For dad's medical bills…for- "

It was a broken dysfunctional family. Yet the poor girl was blaming everything on herself. He laid his and her head on the sofa armrest.

"Take a nap."

Ikuto murmured into her hair.

"Thank you…Ikuto."

She needed it and so did he.

* * *

Oh god, this chapter is depressing. And long. D:  
The next chapter might not be up tomorrow. I'm exhausted with this chappie.  
Ok, now to explain.

1. Ami is dead but her funeral is not held at the family do not have the money. They could only afford a coffin.  
2. I do not believe that a person's death can push its family factors straight into depression, therefore, it has to have other factors, pushing the character until he/she finally snaps.  
((If you noticed, I've made Amu's mother went out drinking if divorced friends.))  
3. I did not want to make Amu the 'oh my mother finally snapped and keep abusing me until I want to die' kind of girl. It's just stupid. She needs to have character! :3

Yes I like twisting the story...muhahaha, even the accident I bet you thought Amu left Ami to play around and suddenly she walked on to the road and boom! Right? XD

Review!

It's chicken soup for the author's soul :'D

Luna


	5. Chapter 5

**Dirty Dancing Card Series: Heart**

- + -  
_**H e a r t** ;__**  
**__As one knows, most problems in life are caused by it._

Chapter 4: Get a job!

It was late in the afternoon when Amu woke up from her nap. She was hugging something soft and squishy. Just then, her memory started functioning. She had fallen asleep with Ikuto on the sofa! Which meant…she was hugging him? Her eyes opened in shock only to realize she was cuddling with a huge teddy bear. Well, that explained the furry texture. She sighed. Why a part of her did actually hope that he was sleeping with her? Argh. Talking about one messed up brain after sleeping.

"How long do you plan on sleeping?"

Ah, the comforting voice off- wait. That was not what she meant.

"I am awake!"

He grinned.

"You had told me that a couple of times and end up sleeping after."

Amu face faulted. Her stomach growled in reply.

Ikuto had to hide his amused smile but his voice which was shaking in laughter gave him away.

"Hungry?"

She nodded her head in meek reply.

"You will have to cook since I don't."

"IKUTO!"

- + -

What did he take her as?! A maid? A housewife? That sounded pleasant. Amu smacked her forehead and groaned. Staying in this house definitely had a bad side effect on her. Besides, she wasn't an amazing cook herself. If only Suu was here. She tossed her musings aside and slide on an apron. It wasn't going to help her with the cooking.

"Now…where's the frying pan."

- + -

Ikuto was back in his room circling and crossing out wordings on the ads. A few others of the same topic was stacked neatly on his wooden desk.

"Hmm, perhaps it is best if she stayed…a hair stylist? Pft."

And more mutterings ensued…

- + -

"Tada! Amu's special fried rice!"

Two pair of eyes stared blankly at the dish. And back at each other.

"Yoru, try it first."

"I don't want to die nya!"

In the background Amu was ticking like a time bomb.

"One of you better start."

She hissed in a deadly tone. He gulped and took one grain of rice. Which he pushed it into Yoru's mouth.

A second later…

"NYA! Where's the bathroom?!"

Ikuto shook his head.

"I'll cook."

- + -

Once again, silence reign throughout the dining hall. What's with that? He didn't know how to cook. Wow. Amu sighed.

"I wouldn't want to imply you guys so I will find another place to live."

The dull clattered of utensils resumed. Somehow, the scene seemed very nostalgic to Amu.

"And where would you live?"

She munched on another carrot.

"I will be able to find a place."

Ikuto placed his culinary back onto the table.

"Really? And a job?"

The golden pair of eyes flashed at him.

"I will find some way."

- + -

"I'm sorry, we do not have any jobs available."

Her head hung down dejectedly. It was the twelfth time she had gotten rejected. Maybe she should have taken up Ikuto's offer. Damn, what's with her wanting to accept his offer? His embrace? His help?!

Silently, a cat-like silhouette followed her.

- + -

She slumped on a nearby bench. The evening sky shone a beautiful orange hue on the entire town. It was nearing night. Worse of all, she hadn't found a place to stay.

A bag of delicious smelling packaged food dropped on her lap.

"Eh? What's this?"

Ikuto looked to the side.

"Your dinner nya."

"T…Thanks."

She picked the chopstick and took a bite out of the raw salmon sushi. Ikuto bent down and intercepted her, taking a bite from the other end. She flushed at the seemingly innocent gesture.

"Hmm. It's not so bad…"

"I…Ikuto!"

He pouted at her.

"Couldn't I get a bite of what I bought?"

Amu nearly crumbled at that look.

"A…ah…that's…n…not what I meant."

He plopped down at the empty seat beside her.

"You can always work at where I do."

She blinked. He was actually helping her? And not because out of pity?

"Or you can be my maid-"

"No."

Perhaps he still had a perverted way of thinking.

While playing around, a figure approached them a dark shadow cast on the bickering couple.

"Hina…mori Amu?"

* * *

So there. A short chapter. Anyway. People! Chip in ideas! I'm getting a writer's block.

Review.

Luna


	6. Chapter 6

**Dirty Dancing Card Series: Heart**

- + -  
_**H e a r t** ;__**  
**__As one knows, most problems in life are caused by it.  
_

Chapter 5: Stunned 

"Hina…mori Amu?"

The two looked at the person. Who was it that dare to intrude on their imitate moment?! A guy with a slender built frame from long hours of dance training and long glossy purple hair stood in front of them. He looked at them curiously.

"Nagi…hiko?!"

Amu was taken back. Does that mean that Nadeshiko is back? She couldn't believe it. She has actually thought that Nadeshiko had been gone for good!

Ikuto stared at the figure named Nagihiko and studied him. Who was that? Why did he seem so close to Amu? His face looked so familiar…like a purple hair girl named…Nadeshiko?

"Nagihiko, where's Nadeshiko?"

"Aa…ah. That…she's back…at our old house."

Amu eyes shined in excitement. There were so many things she wanted to ask her!

"Really? Let's go meet her now!"

In her haste she had dropped the rest of her dinner on the floor and nearly dragged Ikuto all the way there. Nagihiko dashed all the way there, taking another route which was shorter.

"It still feels creepy after so many years…ne Nagihiko, Nagihiko?"

She turned and looked around only to see Ikuto glaring at her disgruntled.

"Warn me before you go running like a mad cow next time."

"Ah…Ikuto…sorry."

She pressed the doorbell. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"Would you stop pressing."

An old lady, shorter than her by a head and a half muttered bluntly at her.

They entered the old mansion. Each step they took produced another creek on the floorboards.

"This is Nadeshiko-sama's room."

The old lady pointed to the intricately designed door and went off to her own business.

Amu could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

- + -

"Amu-chan! I haven't seen for a long time!"

Amu felt someone glomped her in a teddy bear hug.

"Ne Amu-chan, you and him are dating?"

Nadeshiko pointed to Ikuto. The time froze for a second.

"What?!"

Ikuto blinked while Amu blushed as red as a tomato.

"We are not! Really Nadeshiko what are you-"

She felt the exchanged in hands, the embrace this time was different.

"How can you say that Amu? You even stayed at my house."

Ikuto asked, pretending to be hurt.

"That's because I was injured!"

Nadeshiko looked on amused at the quarreling duo. It was really not a wonder that he had mistaken them for a couple. Anyone who looked at them would.

"Amu-chan, it's time I should tell you but-"

The pair turned their attention to her.

"Actually…"

"I'm a male."

- + -

"What? So you are Nagihiko?! And to think you kept this from all of us for so long?"

Amu was shocked. Yet her outer exterior had looked only slightly surprised.

"Well, considering the fact he looks like a girl not going through puberty, I'm really not surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

Ikuto pointed it out sarcastically.

"Well, it is traditional for all the males in the Fujisaki house to do that."

Nagihiko said thoughtfully.

"I can't believe this."

"Amu-chan, what happen to you in the last few years? I contacted the others and they said you suddenly vanished without a reason."

Amu hesitated in replying. She didn't want to relieve the nightmare again over and over to someone else whenever they start asking about it. It was too painful.

"Her job starts soon. We have to go now."

Ikuto noticing her troubled expression went to cut in and dragged Amu away out the mansion.

"We will talk again some other time Nagihiko. Bye bye!"

She waved at him before turning her attention to Ikuto.

"Why did you drag me out? We haven't even said what we wanted to."

He looked coldly at the frustrated girl.

"You need a job right? It starts at 9 and you are late."

Amu looked at him angrily and yanked her arm away from him.

"I didn't say I accepted it!"

"Well you just did."

- + -

And that's how Amu Hinamori found herself at the bar front being a bartender. She sighed. How can that pompous guy make that decision for her? Wasn't she allowed any freedom or space? Couldn't she even be allowed to talk to her friend that she hadn't seen for years?! She cleaned the wine cup furiously with a dirty rag, making it positively dirtier. Who was he to say anything? She slammed the fragile piece of glass on the counter. It cracked and broke.

"Another 2500 yen cuts into your pay Amu."

Argh! Curse that wretched cat!

"Excuse me miss, where's the bottle of wine?"

She glared at the glinting fragments of glass. She turned her head and was about to yell back when she was rendered speechless.

"Ta…dase…?"

Her mouth turned dry. Her lips formed the very words she wanted to say but she couldn't spit them out. It was so long since she met him! Wait, since when did he start drinking?

The blonde, mildly irritated with the lack of response, nudged the stunned person. Amu snapped out of her reverie.

"Tadase! Remember me? It's Amu!"

She shook his shoulders frantically hopefully being able to shake an answer out of him.

"Huh? What are you talking about? This is the first time I met you miss. But excuse me; may I know how you know my name?"

She let go him disbelievingly. Impossible! One of her friends turn into a male and the other never seemed have met her before. What in the world is going on?! Ikuto happened to pass by went he was about to check up on her when he saw the familiar face of the blonde.

"Oh god…Amu is not going like this…"

He muttered. He walked up to the pair and handed Tadase his bottle of wine which he took it politely with a nod of thanks and left without a word. Amu however was still in a state of shock. Did he just walk away? Where was the usual 'Hinamori-san'? He led the still stunned girl to a private place and locked it. He didn't need any one to walk in while he was speaking.

"Amu, things weren't what it used to be…"

"Ikuto, what do you mean by that…?"

She felt the dread creep up on her as he spoke the next few sentences.

* * *

So there. Chappie 5. X3  
Things are finally getting exciting! Dun dun dun...

_Shut up!_

Who's that? Anyway review!

Yoru: -Offers milk in exchange for reviews-

Luna


	7. Chapter 7

**Dirty Dancing Card Series: Heart**

- + -  
_**H e a r t** ;__**  
**__As one knows, most problems in life are caused by it.  
_

Chapter 6: To protect - as the first egg cracks

"He doesn't remember you."

"But, but-"

"Look, Remember the day you left? That was the day he realized that he loved you. He was about to confess. Only to find out that you just vanished like that. Without a notice, a letter. How do you think he would feel?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"That's not the point. The thing is that-"

"I shouldn't have left. I should have written a letter before I go. How stupid can I get?"

"Amu shut up!"

The pink haired girl looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Ikuto sighed and ruffled his hair.

"But that doesn't explain why he forgotten about me."

"I was getting to that when you interrupted."

"Sorry."

Amu tried the calm herself before hearing his explanation.

"At first he went to find some way to contact you. Yet there wasn't any. The thing is that when he asked people about it, all the people he asked said that you moved. He tried to forget you. It succeeded really. His mind had erased all memories of you."

"How, did you know all of this?"

- + -

"Yo kiddy king."

The cat hopped to the ground gracefully from the buildings

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You stole the humpty lock right?"

"What are you talking about? The lock is with Amu."

"Don't lie you thieving cat. There is no such person as Amu."

"H-i-n-a-m-o-r-i A-m-u, don't you remember her?"

"The person don't exist now give back the lock!"

The blonde lunged at him.

- + -

"When I asked one of the guardians they told me that."

Tadase had actually liked, no, loved her? Didn't he say he had liked Amulet Heart? When did he have a change of heart?

"Ikuto, customers nya."

"Right, I'm coming. You can stay at my home for the night."

With that he threw the house keys at her and left the despondent girl to her own thoughts, which wasn't a very good thing to do. Lucky she was rational enough not to do anything rash. She collected herself and continued on with her work.

- + -

Ikuto yawned and stretched himself after the long day of work. Apparently there were some idiots who again decide to cause another ruckus in the nightclub. He pressed the doorbell. And waited. And waited. He then jumped onto the balcony and tested the lock. It was opened. He shook his head. She really needed to remember to lock the glass doors that lead to the balcony.

**_The girl so fine, so forgetful, how can she take care of herself?_**

He decided it was best to check up on the sleeping girl.

**_The little one, so precious, one touch can shatter her._ **

Amu was crying out restlessly in her sleep.

"Ami!"

"Mama, papa wasn't cheating on you!"

**_The pain she possess, I wish to take away but I couldn't._**

He looked sadly at her. His azure eyes stayed focused on her face which was twisting in anger and grief. He wasn't able to take the pain away from her. He knelt down beside the frantic girl and began to caress her hair softly. Amu sighed and moved nearer to the comforting movements Ikuto made with his hands. She had ceased her struggling.

**_I can't promise to change her past but the future I can._ **

"I will protect you Amu."

His lips brushed her forehead.

"Forever."

**_If only she would let me._**

- + -

"Amu."

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"What?!"

"I'm just joking."

"Oh."

"Actually, no I'm not."

"Stop teasing me Ikuto!"

- + -

Things are certainly getting interesting as the lock and key starts to draw closer.

A pink egg decorated with hearts started to crack.

And so, a new series have begun.

* * *

And so...that marks the end of 'Dirty Dancing Card Series: Heart'  
Gosh I'm tired. -Stretches arms-

Yoru: So fast nya? The problems have just started only!

Luna: That's the point.

Amu: What?

Luna: Yes the end. Full-stop.

Ikuto: A bunch of idiots. Read the authors note!

Yoru: The prolouge nya! I forgot.

Review!

Till then,  
Luna


End file.
